PlayStation 5 (erictom333)
This article is about the home console releasing in 2020 by erictom333. For the hybrid console by StarWarsFan18, see PlayStation 5. For other uses, see PlayStation 5 (disambiguation). The PlayStation 5 '''(codenamed "Prospero") ' is a home console released in December 2020 by Sony. It is the successor to the PlayStation 4 and the fifth instalment in the PlayStation line of consoles. It competes with the Nintendo Switch, Xbox Two and Google Stadia. History In 2013, Sony released its PlayStation 4 console, the successor to its PlayStation 3 and part of the eighth generation of consoles. It was well-received over its lifetime for its higher performance (compared to its competitors), lack of DRM, and lower price. The Pro variant, launched in 2016, failed to live up to its name, being less powerful than Microsoft's Xbox One X. It was also criticised for its lack of backwards compatibility. In an interview with Wired in April 2019, PlayStation lead architect Mark Cerny stated that Sony was working on a fifth, then yet-unnamed PlayStation console that would serve as its next-generation entry. Cerny stated that the console will use AMD's Ryzen with the 7 nm Zen 2 architecture and a Radeon Navi-family GPU (which includes support for real-time ray-tracing rendering) and will still support physical media. The new console was to ship with SSD storage, as Cerny emphasized the need for fast loading times and larger bandwidth to make games more immersive, as well as to support the required content streaming from disc to support 8K graphics resolutions. The new unit was said to be fully backwards-compatible with PlayStation 4 and PlayStation VR titles, with Cerny stating that the transition to the new console meant to be a soft one. While supporting streaming games, the unit was expected to include some sort of disc drive, with games for the system still to ship on such media. Industry rumors stated that Cerny's statement coincided with shipping of the future console's software development kit to third-parties as to stave off further rumors. Sony's financial report for the quarter ending March 31, 2019 confirmed that new next-generation hardware was in development but would ship no earlier than April 2020. In 8 October 2019, Jim Ryan posted on the PlayStation blog about the PlayStation 5. He confirmed its name and release date of Christmas 2020, and wrote that its controllers would incorporate haptic feedback (similar to the Nintendo Switch's JoyCon's) and adaptive triggers. Hardware Technical specifications The PlayStation 5 uses an APU (Advanced Processing Unit, comprised of a CPU and a GPU) named Gonzalo. The CPU contains an 8-core processor which runs at a 3.2GHz clock speed. The GPU runs at a 1GHz clock speed and can produce a theoretical peak performance of 13.4 teraflops. It also contains 16GB of RAM. The console has a new "Standby Mode" in which electricity consumption is drastically reduced. SSD expansions The PlayStation 5 is comaptible with proprietary external SSD expansion drives. These take the form of cartridges not unlike the NES or SNES's. Controllers DualShock 5 The DualShock 5 is an improved version of the PlayStation 4's Dualshock 4 controller. The DualShock 5 has most of the same features as the DualShock 4 before it. It also features HD rumble similar to that of the Nintendo Switch, and adaptive triggers whose resistance can be changed on the fly within games. PS Move 2 The PS Move 2 is an improved version of the original PS Move. It draws insprations from the Wii and Nintendo Switch. The Left and Right PS Move 2 controllers are bundled with the PSVR 2 headset. PSVR 2 The PlayStation VR 2 is the successor to the PlayStation VR. Unlike the original PSVR, the PSVR 2 requires no external box. The PSVR 2 headset uses a 2160p display panel. Software Games ''Any page that has Category:PlayStation 5 (erictom333) Games on it will be added here automatically. Anyone is free to publish their games on the PlayStation 5. Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Erictom333's predictions Category:Erictom333's stuff Category:2020 Category:PlayStation Consoles